The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors for railroad locomotives and transit railroad cars and in particular to a connector housing having an associated ejector mechanism that facilitates easy disconnection of trainline cable connectors associated with the electrical and communications system connections between a railroad locomotive and each trailing locomotive or transit railroad car.
Electrical specifications for equipment used on locomotives (e.g., 72 volt DC throughout all of North America) requires electrical connections between a railroad locomotive and each trailing railroad locomotive or transit railroad car to be accomplished by a standardized 27-pin (or 36-pin) multiple-pronged connector comprising male and female electrical connectors within associated connector housings disposed at opposite ends of suitable electrical cables. These cable assemblies are typically available in various lengths ranging from approximately 5 to 8 feet.
One problem that has arisen is that, over time, dirt and grease accumulate on the exterior surface of each connector housing, making the housing slippery and hard to grasp. Frequently, the connector housings are positioned on railroad locomotives in an overhead location, making disconnection and connection of the cable assemblies awkward and difficult. Should tools be resorted to by railroad personnel, damage to the connector assemblies can occur.
To ensure that electrical connections are properly maintained between a railroad locomotive and each trailing railroad locomotive or transit railroad car, each cable assembly requires a periodic visual inspection by railroad personnel. This visual inspection requires that each end of the cable assembly be disconnected, the cable assembly visually inspected for wear and tear, and replaced if necessary. As has been noted, disconnecting the cable assemblies should be easily and routinely accomplished by railroad personnel, but in actual practice may require a great deal of effort.
Generally, these cable and connector assemblies are constructed from multiple pieces including connector housings, heads, inserts, spacers, contacts, sleeves, wires, etc., and a centrally disposed multi-conductor cable that has a ferrule at each end. During fabrication of the cable assembly, the correct, centrally-disposed positioning and alignment of each cable end in each connector housing is critical for the correct electrical operation of the cable assembly. It would be an advantage not now found in the prior art to have a connector housing of single-piece construction that facilitates disconnection from the railroad electrical and communications system and eases positioning of each cable end within the housing during fabrication of each cable assembly.
Accordingly, a need arises for a connector assembly that can be readily disconnected from its mating connector without resort to tools or extraordinary effort on the part of the railroad personnel.